


Spoken Like A Man

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Comforting Lydia, Confused Stiles Stilinski, M/M, upset stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek isn't single."<br/>"What, of course he is."</p><p>Stiles just found out that Derek isn't single. Why is he so upset? Please just read, it's better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Single?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the country song, Spoken like a Man by Blaine Larsen. Then this little story just started forming in my head. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

“I’m telling you that Derek is not single. He doesn’t act the way single men do.” Rhodes scholar Lydia Martin told one of her best friends, Stiles. They were currently both in Stiles’ childhood bedroom and they were discussing another of their friends.  
“What do you mean by that?” Berkeley University junior, Stiles Stilinski asked. He had learned long ago never to argue with Lydia Martin when she got started on something. It was better for everybody if he just shut up and listened.  
“He rushes home, never stays late, he doesn’t look at other guys or girls and if he does, his eyes never linger. Have you ever noticed that he doesn’t flirt with anybody even to get information that the pack may need.”  
“It’s Derek; he never shows his true feelings.”  
“It’s more than that, his entire personality has changed.”  
“What do you mean?” Stiles asked confused.  
“I mean by the fact that he is genuinely happier and more relaxed.” Lydia pointed out.  
“What do you mean? Of course he has. He hasn’t been with anyone since that girl Brandon or whatever her name was left.”  
“Her name was Braden and you would know that if you didn’t act jealous every time anyone even looks at Derek.”  
“Lie” Stiles proclaimed.  
“Grzegorz Genim Stilinski, you know I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
“How do you know that?” Stiles gasped.  
Lydia just smirked and said “Scott might have let it slip that your dad was the only one who knew your real name so I had Danny hack into the police station files and find out.”  
“He wouldn’t. Danny could never be that evil, he’s too nice.” Stiles told her.  
“Yes he is but his boyfriend's twin brother will still do anything I ask. He has a weakness for my pretty face. Ethan will do anything if his brother asks him to and Danny just follows with what Ethan says. See, it's as easy as reading Latin." Lydia smirked as she said.  
“Lydia Martin, you really are too good for us mere humans.” Stiles told her as he bowed.  
“I know but thanks. Now onto more important matters, what are you going to do?  
“What do you mean? It’s too late, Derek is already taken.”  
“Stiles, I know you and Derek have been together for the past 4 months.”  
“How did?” Stiles started asking before saying “It’s actually been closer to 9 months.” Stiles whispered to her.  
“Stiles, why were you so surprised when I said that Derek isn’t single. Duh, he’s not single and neither you?” Lydia questioned.  
“Derek and I aren’t together.” Stiles answered.  
“What do you mean? You just said you were. Oh, I get it.”  
“Are you stupid? Why would you ever settle for a physical relationship? You love Derek.”  
“Yes, I do. My curious little crush turned into love in about our senior year of high school.  
“Stiles, that was almost 4 years ago. You are in your final year at a top university and you have already had several job offers. I know you’re not dumb why on earth didn’t you ever say anything to him?” Lydia asked him.  
“I tried so many times but either I would chicken out or he wouldn’t take me seriously? I thought that even having a tiny part of the man I loved was better than not ever having any part of him.” Stiles told her as tears started falling down his face. Stiles had not cried since Allison’s death a few years before.  
“I know I need to say something especially if he really is falling in love with somebody else. Derek, more than anyone else deserves to be happy.” Stiles told her.  
“Oh Stiles, come here and give ‘Aunt Lydia’ a hug. Lydia said as she sat down on Stiles’ bed and gestured for him to come to her.  
“It would be so simple if I was still in love with you.” Stiles told her.  
“Honey, you never were in love with me, you were just in love with image you made me out to be.” Lydia told him as she hugged Stiles even tighter.  
“I know.” Stiles sniffled.


	2. Death to Single Men

After crying for about 20 minutes on Lydia’s shoulder, Stiles finally brushed himself off, cleaned his face and then headed downstairs to the kitchen to start fixing him and his dad something to eat. His dad had arrived home about 10 minutes before because he could hear his dad’s favorite country music station playing from his dad’s office. Normally, he didn’t mind his dad’s music since it gave him something to keep him focused. He had just gotten out the leftover steak which he planned to make into tacos. When, he heard something playing from his dad’s office.  
Guys are playing pool, longnecks in a bucket  
Bragging about their luck with the ladies in bed  
Laughing when they ask him for all the dirty details  
He don’t say nothing just starts shaking his head  
This was the kind of music that he liked, so he went down the hall in order to hear the music better. He loved the music that you could just easily dance to.  
Spoken like a man, devoted to a woman  
Not just any woman, but the love of his life  
Spoken like a man, crazy about the feeling  
He gets every evening when they turn out their lights  
Cue behind the eight, he’s staring down the table  
There’s a cutie across the room trying to catch his eye  
She walks across the bar with her number on a napkin  
He gives it to a buddy with a wink and a smile  
‘Great, I am getting it from everywhere tonight. I get it, Derek isn’t single and I’m just the stupid college student that he occupied his time with. I doubt it happened that way though, Derek and that girl probably fell in love and plan on living happily ever after. He’s just waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell me to take a hike.’ Stiles thought to himself before rushing to the front door and grabbed his wallet and keys and headed for his jeep.  
“Derek.” Stiles called as he walked up the front porch on the house that the entire pack had spent 2 years rebuilding. It was protected by several different layers of runes and protection spells and it even had several emergency stations in the house in case of a fire or some other natural disaster. Now, it was officially the ‘pack house’ and Derek no longer had painful memories of his family every time he saw the house.  
“Stiles, Is everything okay?” Derek asked concerned.  
“No, I actually just came here to tell you that whatever we have, it’s over.” Stiles said as he willed himself not to cry again. He knew what he needed to do but this was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, being possessed by demon fox was a cakewalk compared to saying goodbye to the man he loved, who he was pretty sure was and always would be the love of his life.   
“What?!?” Derek asked him shocked.  
“I can’t do this. I know you’re not single.”  
“I’m not.” Derek confirmed.  
“At least, you admit it. Someday, I promise I will try to be happy for you especially because you deserve love. You deserve that feeling.” Stiles told him as he quietly wiped the tear that had fallen down his cheek.  
“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” Derek told him  
“I know about the cutie from the bar. It’s okay that you kept her number, I understand.”  
“Stiles, you are making less and less sense with every sentence. Why don’t you come inside, sit on the couch and.” Derek started saying.  
“See, why do you have to do that? Why do you have to care? It would make it so easy to fall out of love with you if you were a jerk.”  
“Stiles, I do care about you. You’re my boyfriend and I love you.”  
“What?!? What did you say? You can’t love me, we’re not even together.”  
“Yes, we are. We’ve been together for almost 9 months now. I’ve been in love with you for 8 months, 2 weeks and 3 days.” Derek told him.  
“You are, wait, what happened 8 months, 2 weeks and 3 days ago?” Stiles asked.  
“We had just finished having sex and I was still on top of you. I looked into your eyes and they were so full of deep adoration, love, and lust for me. I realized right then that I always wanted to see your eyes full of love for me.” Derek told him.  
“Derek, I love you too.” Stiles told him as he jumped into Derek’s arms and started kissing him.  
“Stiles, I still want to know why you were so upset. Why did you want break up? Why did you say we weren’t together?” Derek asked him.  
“Derek, just be quiet and take me upstairs.” Stiles told him.  
“Stiles, I want to talk first and then…” Derek started saying. He hated it when Stiles refused to talk. Sex was good, well make that awesome but still he needed to know why his boyfriend had been so upset earlier.  
“Der, Are you sure you want to talk?” Stiles asked as he nibbled on Derek’s left ear before moving onto his neck. Derek, knowing he was lost to the temptation that was his boyfriend; he wordlessly obeyed and rushed into the house and upstairs and to their bedroom.  
They eventually did talk which was then followed by Derek lecturing Stiles on being an idiot. After that, Derek spent the night telling and showing Stiles everything that he loved about him and why he was really wasn’t a single man. Stiles was more than okay with that though because it turned out that he wasn’t a single man though.  
Don’t worry, Stiles made sure to call Lydia though and tell her that both he and Derek were off the table. He promised to fill Lydia in. He was going to do it on the phone but Derek started sucking on the oh so sensitive mark on Stiles’ neck that Derek had left there earlier. Lydia proceeded to text the pack to tell them to avoid the ‘pack house’ for at least 24 hours.


End file.
